


Memories

by LittleDragon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Akuze, Childhood Memories, Colonist (Mass Effect), Memories, Nightmares, Other, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDragon/pseuds/LittleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I got this idea to do the back story on Commander Shepard. Her being a Colonist and a Sole survivor I decided to do the back story to this type of character. No, this is not for my other work's Shepard. Just a Shepard's past. If enough people like it I might make the back story to the other choices too. Write your opinion about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This work is going to be a little dark. People dying and all of that stuff. If you don't like that sort of thing then this isn't the right work for you. This is also going to be written in first person, third person is a tad bit harder for this sort of thing, don't you agree?

First name: Angel  
Last name: Shepard

Age 6  
My feet were flying through the soft grass like a blur and my breath was getting heavy. Still with an idiot grin on my face I leaped behind a tree and pressed up against the bark. "Angel?! Where'd you go?" My hand went to my mouth barely able to contain the laughter that was building up inside of me. Slowly, I turned and looked up the tree. It's branches were low and twisting everywhere, thick leaves rested almost everywhere on the branches. Grinning at myself I jumped up and started climbing. "Angel! Seriously! It's not funny anymore where are you?!" My best friend from not far below. "Alex. You know she's like a monkey, probably hiding in a tree somewhere." My sister stated. I could almost see Alex frown at her statement. "What's that say about you? you are her twin after all." Alex stated. Looking back up I reached for a higher branch. Easily going up silently, and rapping my legs around the branch. My eyes focused on the highest one that looked like it could hold my weight. "What does that have to do with anything?" My sister growled at Alex. "Just sayin' I mean, being a twin you guys share the same DNA right? or, something." A thud sounded from below me. "Ow! No reason to get mean Ray!" Alex whined. I could see Ray grinning. "Sure there is! plenty of reason actually! for the doctor's son you sure are stupid." She stated. I heard their feet move directly under the tree. Finally I reached the top. Taking a breath I looked around, feeling a quiet peace rest over me. A quiet breeze swept by the leaves and I looked up. The sky was a bright blue, perfectly clear. Distant clouds slowly made their way across the sky, I could see the planet closest to us. It's massive rings were bright red, while the planet itself was a blue. It's moon was an odd shade of orange.   
Suddenly, I heard the branch crack. I whipped my head down just in time to see the branch shatter underneath me. It was an odd feeling, it was like floating but at the same time falling. "Angel!" I heard Alex shout. I hit the ground finally, the sudden impact went through my entire body. I cried out and cradled my shoulder. Tears bubbled up and I broke into a wail. Both feet came racing towards me. "I think she broke her arm!" Alex shouted. I opened my eyes a little, vision slightly blurred from the tears. Alex held a worried look, his blue eyes were huge and staring at me. His raven black hair fell into his face when he turned to look at Ray. She shoved some of her red hair out of her face that must have fell from the pony tail. She turned her freckled face to me. "Angel, can you walk?" She asked. I heard the worried tone in her voice, as much as she'd deny it. I nodded slightly and winced when they helped me up. "Oh my gosh." Ray muttered from next to me as we walked quickly out of the park that we were in. "What is it?" Alex asked, he was buzzing around me like a bumble bee. Ray looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. "Dad is so going to freak about this." She stated. That fear glazed her green eyes. I looked over to see Alex pale a few shades. Another grin spread on my face. I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing. They looked at me like I just lost my mind, perhaps I did.


	2. Childhood 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More childhood memories! Teenager time, not the raid but, not to far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: another short chapter

Age 13  
Growling, the boy jumped on me and grabbed my shirt by the collar. Other students were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" around us over and over again. I grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him off me. Before he could get up again I jumped on top of him and started punching as hard as I could. After the third one the boy's arms flew up in front of his face and I finally got off. Touching the blood that trickled from underneath my nose. I looked over at Alex, he slowly got up on shaky legs. I suppose being shoved into the concrete ground right outside of the school would do that to you. I walked over, not a bit to steady either. "Alex, you okay?" I asked in between breaths. He looked at me like he was about to cry, large scrapes on his elbows and hands. He had a cut right underneath his eye and a bruise already forming on his jaw. His nose was bleeding but not badly. "Yea, I'm okay. Thanks Angel." He said, his voice shook a little. Alex was never the type to hide how he was feeling, but I knew he wouldn't dare break into tears now. He studied my face for a second. "Gosh, Angel. He got you worse then me!" He stated and pushed some hair out of his face. I nodded a little not really paying much attention. Feeling a soft touch on my cheek I jerked my head around to see Alex was touching my face. immidiatly I felt my cheeks warm up. "Alex...?" I managed to keep my voice calm. He blinked and pulled away. "You got a cut." He stated simply and showed the blood on his fingertips from my cheek. "O-oh. I see." I looked away embarassed. Much to my enjoyment I saw that his cheeks had a few shades of red to them as well.  
Students were surrounding the boy that was on the ground. He finally got up and sniffled a little. Bad timing for him. The doors of the school flew open and hit against the walls with a loud bang. Out stormed Ray, and boy did she look mad. Her eyes said murder. She got a hair cut not too long ago, now she had very short hair, almost buzz cut. She went straight to the boy and punched him square in the nose that made him fall again. "Ah crap! It's Ray!" the best friend of the boy shouted and took off into a run, or would have taken off if Ray's leg wasn't suddenly in his path. He tripped and landed straight on his face. "R-Ray?!" the boy yelped. I broke into laughter. Everyone in the school knew not to make sister mad, especially since our uncle came to live with us. He was a marine and started teaching Ray how to fight right. After the first few fights everyone figured it out. Mess with Ray and you end up on your butt. That simple. Ray turned around slow to look at the boy on the ground. Slowly she started walking towards him. He turned around and started army crawling away. That was when Ray saw his bloody nose. "huh?" looking at me, after a second a huge grin spread on her face. Totally ignoring the still army-crawling boy she walked towards me and Alex quickly. "Nice hit!" She praised proudly. I grinned at her, Alex chuckled next to me. "I try! He and his barbie gang were trying to beat up Alex!" I answered. Alex looked away embarrassed. That just made Ray's grin grow. "Still, you got him bleeding. Not bad at all." I chuckled lightly and punched Alex in the arm playfully. "See Alex? why do you need to learn how to fight when you got us?" That earned a laugh from Ray. He looked my way with a smirk playing on his lips. "Yup, be friends with the Shepard sisters and you become friends with the most destructive forces in the galaxy!" She said dramatically and threw his arms up into the air before breaking into laughter. I took a step sideways. "It's all her, not me." I stated and dramatically pointed at Ray. She bubbled over with laughter. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Angel." He muttered. Thud. "Ow! RAY!" He growled. I broke out into laughter again. "That's my sister!" I said in between laughs. Shaking her head she started to home. I picked up my backpack and winced at the pain that went through my back. "Uncle's going to praise you, Dad's going to kill you." Ray said from over her shoulder. "That's okay as long as I get ice cream first." I answered. She shook her head. 

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring down at my bleeding hands. To my left was Ray, also looking down in shame. Then there was Alex, sitting to my right, he shifted awkwardly and messed with his hands. No one could escape Dad's wrath over the fight. My eyes darted up from my hands to the pacing dad. "Why Angel?! Why did you get in a fight?" He roared. I knew better than to talk. I stared at the tan carpet. Dad growled and paced again. I heard the door from behind open slightly before close with the softest click. "oh, what happened here?" a deep voice asked awkwardly. Uncle! I thought. "They got in a fight. At school." He added darkly. Suddenly I felt my face being lifted up and I looked into the green eyes of our uncle. "Did you win?!" He asked almost in a yell. I nodded dumbfounded. He burst into a roar-like laughter that made everyone on the couch jump. "They better remember that they can never get away with hitting Shepard's family!" He stated proudly. "John!" Dad barked. Anger was written on his face. "Oh calm it, Jack. These girls won against a fight! that's always a good thing!" He moved in front of Dad. Dad's face got red with annoyance. I felt Alex shift again awkwardly. "Oh, wait, was it you Alex?" Uncle asked quietly. I looked up at the black haired man as he watched Alex. "uh, n-no, the classmate just picked a fight with me sir and, Angel was the one who won it for me..." he trailed off. That quickly brought a grin to Uncle's face. "well then you won too!" He stated. Alex looked up confused. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. "You basically joined this family. So, whatever fight we win you win too." Uncle answered. I could just see the irritation swarm off of dad like bees. "O-oh." Alex muttered a little confused. That only earned another laugh from Uncle. "I swear John. If you even think about training Angel and Alex I will-" Uncle waved his hand effectively cutting off Dad. "Oh hush! It's not training, it's..." he thought for a moment. "Self defense!" He finally said. "Really? John?" Dad muttered and put his face into his hand. "What? everyone should know how to look out for themselves." Uncle answered. Dad just shook his head slowly before exiting the room. "Hey! Wait! can we talk about this?" Uncle asked and followed after him. The door slammed and muffled voices came from the other room. I looked over at Alex, but he was already looking at me. He blinked. I blinked. Looking over I looked at Ray. She looked at me. She blinked. I blinked. I looked back at Alex. Blink. Turn. Blink. A few seconds passed of silence. Suddenly all three of us completely burst out into laughter effectively destroying the silence. I rolled over and toppled off the couch. Clinging to my aching sides, tears went down my face as I couldn't stop. I saw Ray cave over still laughing and Alex fell over laying down. After that, the boy from school never messed with any of us again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! If you liked it please give me some feedback!


End file.
